1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a person lifting and transporting apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new powered person lift and transport apparatus utilizing a unified hydraulic power source for both moving the apparatus across a ground surface and for lifting and lowering a human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lifting apparatus, such as those directed to lift and transport invalids or individuals otherwise unable to change their physical location under their own strength, typically include some type of lifting element mounted on a mobile base. Some lifting apparatus operate entirely under manual control, whereby lifting of a human is actuated with a manually-actuated mechanism, and movement of the lifted human is executed by physically pushing the lifting apparatus on free-spinning wheels.
However, known systems for lifting and transporting human bodies tend to be bulky and complicated, rely upon motors which are highly sensitive to weight and lack means for propelling the body to a desired location. The significant weight and bulk of these apparatus make it difficult to move the apparatus from one point to another and maneuver the apparatus around obstacles such as furniture, and through doors and other confined areas.
It is therefore believed that there is a need for a new powered person lift and transport apparatus which is simple and less complicated, uses motors which are not sensitive to weight and includes a means for propelling a lifted body to a desired location.